


Nightmares

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Dreams can paralyze with fear, even upon waking.





	

He's still shouting when he wakes up, terrified and small.

Someone touches his hand and he finds himself scrambling backwards, mind blank with fear. The person doesn’t try to touch him again.

Their voice is familiar but he’s too caught up in the dream to recognize it. They sound young.

After a long time he calms enough to remember that he isn’t five anymore. That familiar voice is still speaking.

He can’t use his voice but his hands can speak just as well. He signs /come closer./ The voice stops.

A hand touches his. He holds on. Obi-Wan, his Padawan.


End file.
